Kouji
Character Outline Appearance Kouji is a young man of average height and build, one of the pure Japanese in Blackbird Division. His eyes are peacock blue and his hair is dark brown with short bangs parted at the right, exposing half of his forehead, a single cowlick sticking out. He is mostly seen wearing a dark blue suit, with blue tie and grey vest. When he is not on duty, he takes off his jacket. Personality * Alignment System: True Neutral A man who often smiles. He's soft spoken and speaks formally, using ''-san'' when referring to others, whether they're older or younger. He's cool-headed and (tries) to see everything positively. Also tends to be a bit of a chatter. He has a mind for materials as well, a well known secret that he is the agency's treasurer. Background Born in Hiroshima, Japan. His father was adopted by a family with a samurai bloodline. It was a common for samurai families with lacking sons to adopt men to carry on the family name, rank, and income; hence Kouji grew up in a wealthy family and quality environment. Though, as his father died at early age, the bloodline fades and ends with him. His childhood were mostly spent with his loving mother, who taught and embedded him with the concept of 'love and peace'. He brought this belief up until now. He went and graduated from a Maritime Warfare School in England, majoring naval gunnery, while freelancing and working for extra income to handle his crippling finance from the Great Depression. Later after graduation, he got accepted to work in Kure Naval Arsenal as a shipman for the remodeling of battleship-soon to be-aircraft carrier Akagi. D-Kikan Being accused for a crime, Kouji resigned from the Imperial Japanese Navy after six months of work. Yuuki came up to him and subtly offered him a job as a spy. Kouji accepted the invitation without a second thought, as he knew the Japanese Military won't open up to the Navy that easily--this agency is different. His current status is made imprisoned. Stat Ability Martial Arts: * Pugilism * Jujutsu * Knife fighting (with flip knife) ]] Skill Most of his skills are gotten from his days as a former navy, he has knowledge about the sea and heavy naval armament, as well as how to operate them. He can also hold his breath underwater for 20 minutes and has a survivability in areas with cold weather. Language As he's a graduate from England, he has a proficiency in English, he can also speak German, Italian, Russian and Indonesian. Relationship tba Trivia * He has a high tolerance for alcohol, but very picky in types and brands as he can't handle heat very much. He likes wine the most. * He spends his leisure time by reading, spacing out (?), people watching, and photography. Sometimes he visit naval arsenals as well. * Due to his body being easily accustomed to cold, his body heat and heart rate tends to go very low when sleeping. * He has a prominent fang at the left side of his mouth. * His actual height is 170cm with an extra 1cm from his cowlick, however if you ask him his height, he will answer 171cm. Gallery Category:D-Agency Category:Character Category:Blackbird Fly Category:Blackbird